


I Knew One Day I'd Make You Mine

by mnb_luxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bokuto Owns A Bar, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Don't worry, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, He Is Fine, Helpful Akaashi Keiji, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, M/M, Men Crying, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Slight Drinking Problem, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Unrequited Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, bokuroo friendship, emotions are high, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnb_luxe/pseuds/mnb_luxe
Summary: Tsukishima stumbles upon a new bar on his way home from work and things take a turn for the worst. Lucky for him the owners just happen to be old friends. But when Tsuki wakes up in a strange place he thinks the worst may have actually happened. Unfortunately for him, the place he finds himself now may actually be worse than he expected but for much different reasons. Will he be able to deal with what happens next?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 23
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship. Enjoy!

Tsukishima:

Unpacking the last of his boxes Tsuki breathed out a sigh of relief. Moving was such a pain. Especially in the dead of summer with the heat working to turn you into a puddle of sweat. Tsuki took a long, hard look around his new apartment. This was the first time he’s ever lived by himself. The first time in his life that he has been completely on his own. He went from living at home with his family, to university with a roommate, to his first apartment in Tokyo with Yamaguchi to moving in with his boyfriend Akio. Unfortunately that hadn’t ended so well for him. 

It isn’t that Akio was horrible to him, Tsuki was never abused or anything, just that Tsuki started to feel he was being taken advantage of. He made good money and Akio could barely hold down the most menial jobs for more than a few months. When Tsuki would bring up his feelings with Akio, the man would always talk in circles until he had flipped things around until Tsuki felt like the bad guy. After a few years of this Tsuki had finally had enough of it and left Akio. It was definitely a messy breakup. Complete with a full blown screaming match and ending with Tsuki nursing a black eye. Needless to say that was the bitter end of a genuinely shitty chapter in his life. His things were packed and out of their shared apartment before the sun had set the following day. Mostly thanks to Yamaguchi and Hinata. His new apartment had practically fallen into his lap and now he was living in the heart of Tokyo and ready to get a move on with whatever happened next. 

Unfortunately for Tsuki, what came next was not much better than what he had left behind. Work got significantly more busy, forcing him to take on heaps of extra work and overtime. Thankfully his ex n0 longer knew where he lived but that didn’t stop the man from calling daily. Both of these factors were the cause of Tsuki’s frequent stops at the bar near his home for a drink - or seven - on his way home from work or whenever he found himself with nothing to do. This often led to mornings laced with hangovers and regret, or worse. Worse being waking up in the bed of a stranger or a stranger in his bed. 

This toxic cycle repeated on a loop for months. Tsuki could feel himself slipping further and further away from his friends and family. Calls were missed or ignored, text messages were read (sometimes) then immediately forgotten about. He even forgot Hinata’s birthday. He could feel all this happening and yet the pleasant numbness he felt at the bottom of each bottle or in the arms of each stranger felt more important somehow.

On a Friday night that the train lines were down for maintenance Tsuki had to take an alternate route home. It was already getting late and he didn’t feel like going out of his way to go to his usual bar. Tsuki had resigned himself to a night alone on the couch with his own liquor and began his trek back home. It had been quite a while since he had been in this area and to his immense delight there was actually a new bar right there on his walk home. ‘The Night Owl’ the sign read. The bar had enough neon signs lit up to look like a Christmas tree, maybe a little tacky but the idea of getting lost in a bottle of vodka was simply too tempting for him to resist.

Tsuki walked into the bar and looked around. Noticing first and foremost that the place was very… much. Signage and sports paraphernalia hung over every inch of wall space. The bar was on the smaller side but somehow they had managed to fit eight TV’s around the space, each playing a different sport or game. The bar was fairly crowded. The bar itself was an ‘L’ shape and took up most of a back wall aside from a small hallway and it ran half the length of the side wall, with plenty of room for tables and even a small dance floor.

Locating an empty bar stool near the end of the bar, Tsuki took a seat and waited for the bartender to take his order. The man that came to get his drink looked vaguely familiar but Tsuki couldn’t quite put his finger on why. He ordered himself a drink and a shot and gave the man his card to start a tab. Once he had downed his shot and half a drink, Tsuki finally looked up to get a read of the kinds of people the bar held. The bar had gotten slightly more busy since he’d gotten there but the majority of people looked to be at around his age. Mid 20’s to 30’s ish. Lots of people hanging out in groups. Some that looked like him, still in their work clothes, others dressed up for a night out. His eyes dance among the patrons as he finishes his drink and orders another round from the slightly familiar bartender. He makes casual conversation with the few people sitting around him while he polishes off his round. 

A pleasant buzz had settled in by now and it was nearing 11:30 pm. Tsukishima had noticed a man eyeing him for quite a while now and trying to catch his eye. With the extra liquid courage in his veins Tsuki finally let his eyes linger on the other man. He appeared a few years older than Tsuki. Closer to 30, maybe? He had dark blue eyes and dark blonde hair that was tied back in a bun. The hair kind of reminded him of Asahi from back in high school. The pair made eye contact a few more times before the man sauntered over to Tsukishima. Yes, sauntered. His body language cool and aloof. Here we go thought Tsuki. 

“Hello Handsome. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” The man winked and it took all of his will power not to snort. Who the hell is this guy? 

“Does an intro like that ever actually work for you? I’ve heard better lines from a laffy taffy wrapper.” Tsuki sassed the man and took another sip of his drink. 

“Eh, honestly it’s 50/50 but nobody has ever called me out on it so boldly.” The man flashes a megawatt smile. “I’m Yuichi by the way. Whats your name? Or should I keep calling you Handsome?” Another wink. Ugh.

“Tsukishima. Please stop calling me handsome.” Tsuki told Yuichi with all sincerity. 

“Well Tsukishima, how about you let me buy you a drink and we can chat for a while?” Tsuki eyed the man once more. He was good looking but he knew it, which made him seem pompous and arrogant. Still, Stukishima isn't exactly known for being picky about his bed mates. 

“Yeah. I guess one drink won’t hurt.” Tsuki replied to him with a half assed smile. 

The man, Yuichi, ordered them both another drink and they chatted for a while. Superficial small talk at best. But Tsuki was fine with it. Not like you needed to have an intelligent conversation with someone to decide if they’re worthy of a one night stand. Although honestly, the longer they talked the less appealing he became. Tsuki may not be picky about these sorts of things but he did have some standards. Yuichi was very much falling below those standards. 

“I’m going to run to the washroom. I’ll be back.” Tsuki told Yuichi before walking toward the back hall and the restroom. He did his business and while he was washing his hands the room began to spin a little bit and he suddenly felt very clammy and sleepy. He mentally counted his drinks but he hadn’t had nearly enough drinks to be feeling as fuzzy as he felt right now. Maybe it’s time to go home. Alone.

He left the restroom and stumbled hard to the right. He threw his hand out to the wall to stop himself from falling but instead of a firm wall he accidentally threw himself into a door which gave way under his weight. He managed to right himself before he went face first into the wooden floor. 

Embarrassed, Tsuki mumbles a “Sorry” not looking up from the floor before continuing his way back to his seat at the bar. He thought he heard someone call his name from the direction of the hall, but that’s impossible, nobody here knows him.

Once he reaches his seat Yuichi starts speaking again. Things continue to get more fuzzy and he feels sleepier by the moment. Someone is talking to him and it takes him several minutes for realization to set in. “A… Ak?” is that really him? It can’t be. It’s been years since he’s seen him. “Akaashi?” Akaashi is speaking to him again but he couldn’t really make out what was being said to him. Things seemed to be fading in and out then he was pointing toward the bar and when Tsuki looked over he saw another face he hasn’t seen since high school. He is still talking but it took a few seconds for the words to come out. “Bokuto. Hi…” Things fade again for a minute but next thing he knows he is being pulled from his chair and nearly falls to the ground and he is being dragged toward the door. He looks behind him to try to find a way away from Yuichi as fear grips him. Things seem to be moving both too quick and extremely slow. The next thing he feels is a warm arm around his shoulders and a friendly voice in his ear before he is sat somewhere comfy and everything fades to black.


	2. Chapter Two

Bokuto:

It was another busy Friday night at ‘The Night Owl’. Aside from his volleyball career, this bar was what Bokuto Koutarou was most proud of in his life. Akaashi had been so supportive of the whole process. Bokuto could never have asked for a better boyfriend and business partner. Keiji and Koutarou were in the office around midnight, getting ready to finish the day's paperwork and head home. Konoha was on the bar tonight with Washio at the door. Those two were more than capable of closing for the night by themselves. That's why Bokuto hired some of his oldest friends in the first place. Just moments before they were leaving, the door to the office slams open violently and in front of them was a short crop of blonde hair that caught itself just before plummeting into the ground. The figure rights themselves, head slightly bowed and mumbles an embarrassed “Sorry” before they turn around shakily and begin to stagger back to the front of the bar. 

The man looked painfully familiar but everything had happened so fast it didn’t fully register. At least it hadn’t to Bokuto. 

“Tsukishima?” Akaashi questions quietly. He shook his head then stepped into the hall and called louder. “Tsukishima!” 

“Was that really Tsukishima?” Bokuto asks Akashi. 

“I’m pretty sure it was. He didn’t look so good.” He notes with worry. The last thing the bar needs is to get in trouble for over serving guests. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Konoha and see what is going on.” Bokuto says heading towards the bar. 

As he is walking to Konoha, Bo spots Tsuki sitting slumped in his stool, eyes glassy while another guy talks to him, body leaned in extremely close. 

“Konoha!” Bokuto beckons the bartender over to where he stands - close enough to keep an eye on Tsukishima and his ‘friend’ but not close enough that he could be overheard. 

“What’s up, Boss? You and ‘Kashi heading out?” The chipper bartender asks.

“Not quite.” Bokuto replies “Blonde with the glasses over there” he inclines his head slightly. “How many has he had tonight?” Konoha moves his gaze to the man in question and adds it up in his head quickly. 

“He’s only had four drinks and three shots. He is looking pretty rough though. He looked just fine 15 minutes ago or I wouldn’t have served him that last one. Honest Bo!” Both Konoha and Bokuto watch Tsukishima and his friend for a moment. 

Bokuto couldn’t put his finger on what, but something wasn’t right. The guy next to Tsukishima leaned in close again and an almost pained expression crossed Tsukishima’s features. He tried to pull away but the other guy kept leaning in closer. 

“Oh. Oh god no. This is not happening. Not in my bar.” Bo says out loud - more to himself than anyone else - as the pieces fall into place. He motions Washio from the door toward himself. “Washio. Go get me a test strip please.” Bo says as Washio meets him and the man’s eyes widen dramatically.

“Yes. Sure thing Bo.” Washio replies before heading back to the office. Bo would have gone to the back and grabbed the strip himself but if his suspicions were right, he was terrified to let Tsukishima out of his sight.

Moments later Washio reemerges from the office with Keiji in tow. Washio discretely slips the test strip to Bokuto over the bar and walks back to his post at the door. Akashi hovers a few feet behind Tsukishima and the other man, waiting for Bo’s signal. Bokuto walks toward the pair in question and subtly asks if he could get them anything else. Tsukishima looks at him but his glassy eyes practically look straight through him. The other man ignored him completely. Bokuto proceeds to snag the half empty drink from in front of Tsukishima and dips the test strip into the drink. The test strip turned green almost instantly. Confirming Bokuto’s suspicions. Without a doubt, Tsukishima had been drugged. 

Bokuto gives Akaashi a solemn nod and fire blazes behind his eyes. Akaashi immediately makes his way toward Tsukishima. We both knew we needed to get him away from this guy right now before things got any worse. 

“Tsukishima!” Keiji shouted enthusiastically. “Tsukishima, is that you?! Oh man! It’s been so long!” Tsuki looks at him questioningly for a long minute, trying to make his drugged brain connect the dots. 

“A… Ak?” Bokuto could physically see the wheels turning in his head. “Akaashi?” Tsuki said hesitantly. The asshole that was with him was visibly angry at being interrupted. 

“Yeah man! It’s me and Bokuto is right over there too!” Akaashi stated cheerfully. Tsukishima’s eyes lazily drifted toward Bo. There was a moment of quiet until recognition hit and there was suddenly a half grin on his pale, sunken face. After his gaze had shifted between the two and a small almost inaudible croak escaped his lips. 

“Bokuto. Hi…” At this point the man beside him had lost his patience. His annoyance was written all over his face. 

“I’m glad you guys had this little reunion, but Tsukishima and I were actually just leaving.” His words were laced with venom and he tried to grab Tsuki’s hand as he stood to leave but Akaashi stopped him with a hand firmly on the shoulder. 

“Nah! We’ve got more catching up to do. We can’t let our friend leave when we’ve just been reunited.” Anyone who didn’t know Akaashi would think his tone was kind, maybe even gentle. But those who knew him well would hear the danger lacing those words. They would see the abhorrent hatred flaring in his eyes. The man locked eyes with Keiji, a battle of will from both of their glares. 

“Sorry but we’re going now.” The man spit and literally pulled Tsukishima off his chair causing him to nearly fall. “As you can see, my boyfriend here has had a bit too much to drink tonight and we really ought to head home.” As Tsukishima righted himself he was pulled by the hand toward the door. Bokuto nearly lost his breath at the utterly petrified look Tsukishima shot him over his shoulder.

At that moment, Washio - who had been watching the interaction quietly and carefully from the door - and Akashi sprang into action. Bokuto also made his way around the bar as fast as possible to catch up to the group. Washio had the guy in a firm grasp, his hand fisted in the assholes shirt. Akashi had wrapped his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders to keep him steady and was walking him back to the office. Bokuto stepped up to the furious would-be-rapist and looked him dead in the eye. If looks could kill, this disgusting man would be on the ground in an instant. 

“What the fuck do you think -”

“Listen here you shit stain of a human” Bokuto got in his face and cut him off before he could spew any more bull shit. “This is what is going to happen. You’re going to walk out that door and you’re never EVER going to come back here again and you’re going to forget you ever met my friend. Do those things and maybe, MAYBE I will consider not calling the cops on you for spiking drinks and attempted rape. Got it?!” Yuichi’s face had completely drained of color and he looked downright scared. 

“Look man, we were just having some fun -” 

“And now you’re just leaving. Before the cops show up. NOW GET OUT!” Bokuto growled and dropped the man on his ass. Yuichi took off out of the bar in a hurry. 

Washio whistled low. “Whew. I don’t think I have ever seen you this mad before, Boss.”

“Make sure that guy never sets foot in here again. I’m gonna go check on Akashi and Tsukishima. You all good up here?” Washio simply nodded and Bokuto made his way back to the office. 

When Bokuto enters the office he sees Akaashi on the chair with a crying Tsukishima in his lap and his heart shatters for the man. Nobody should have to go through this. And it happened in HIS bar. He felt sick and thanks whatever deities there are that he and Akashi were still there to intervene. Just as he is about to ask Akashi what he thinks they should do, his phone rings. He is about to silence it and let the call go to voicemail but when he sees Kuroo’s name flash on his screen he answers it without any further hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As always I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean the world to me guys. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on this fic being a short, quick 5ish chapter fic.   
> I was apparently wrong. 
> 
> ENJOY

Kuroo:

“Hey man, sorry. Now isn’t a great time. I’m kinda dealing with someone at the bar. Is it important?” Bo isn’t trying to be short with his best friend but he has bigger issues he is dealing with at the moment. 

“Oh. Shit man, I’m sorry if I’m bugging you then. I was just in the neighborhood and was curious whether you and Akaashi were still there. But if you’re busy I’ll just head home.” Kuroo immediately felt bad for bothering his friend. His voice sounded tense. While Bokuto has definitely matured a lot in the past several years it is still out of character to be too serious unless something was very wrong. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Um. You know what. Maybe. Hold on just a sec!” Bo muffles the speaker on his phone but Kuroo can still vaguely hear him speaking, probably to Akaashi. There is a small sound in the back that almost sounds like a whine but Kuroo can’t quite place it. More muffled conversation and then Bokuto is back on the line. “Sorry man. Uh. If you wanted to stop by and maybe help us, we’re not exactly sure what to do at this moment. Just come on back to the office?”

“Of course! Happy to help, not sure if I’ll be much help, depending on the situation but I’ll be there in five!” 

“Thanks Kuroo! We’ll see you in a few. But also, just when you get here, know that everyone is fine, ok? Were gonna figure it all out.” That was all he said before he hung up the phone, not even giving Kuroo a chance to respond to whatever cryptic bull shit that last thing was. He could have sworn he heard someone crying in the background but if it was Akaashi he was speaking to it couldn’t have been Akaashi crying. Right?

Kuroo picks his pace up just slightly as worry laces his thoughts. Weaving through late night foot traffic he made it to ‘The Night Owl’ in almost record time. When he walks through the door he is greeted by Washio who is sporting a serious look on his face. He says nothing to Kuroo but nods his head in the direction of the back office. He heads that direction only barely waving to Konoha behind the bar. As he enters the back hallway, the music dulls just enough for Kuroo’s suspicions to be confirmed. There was definitely someone crying, the sound was low and whimpering but definitely prominent. When he pushes open the door to the office Kuroo is both concerned and confused.

Akaashi is sitting in one of the office chairs with a man on his lap. The blonde was not small by any stretch of the imagination but somehow looked almost like a child curled up against their mother as Akaashi holds the man in a tight hug and whispering calmly in his ear. Who the hell is this drunk idiot? Bokuto is standing behind them with a contemplative look on his face. Nobody has even noticed him standing in the doorway yet and quite frankly he has a lot of questions. 

“Uh… Hi?” Bokuto and Akaashi look up as soon as he makes his presence known but the man with Akaashi seems to stiffen horribly, his whimpers never ceasing and his face only burying itself deeper into the soft shoulder in front of him. Bokuto looks down at his boyfriend and when he nods Bokuto walks toward Kuroo and leads him out of the office, closing the other two inside and walking Kuroo to the bar without saying a word. Kuroo is seated at the end of the bar where there is blessedly some empty space and the music isn’t so loud that the two can have a conversation without screaming at eachother. 

“Listen-”

“Man, what-”

Both men try to speak at the same time. Normally this is something that would cause them both to howl with laughter but the mood doesn’t seem fitting for any kind of laughing. Bo nods his head at Kuroo telling him to speak.

“What the hell is some random drunk guy doing crying on Akaashi like that? I thought something was seriously wrong. What the hell, man?” Kuroo may sound a little harsh but he continued. “I practically sprinted all the way here and to show up to find something like this?

“No! Kuroo. Listen!” Bokuto tries to interrupt but Kuroo just talks over him again.

“No Bo! I was really worried!” Kuroo shakes his head feeling tired as the adrenaline leaves his nerves sapped. He hadn’t realized just how scared he was on his way over here after his phone conversation. 

Koutarou looked at his friend silently for a long minute before finally speaking. “You’re going to absolutely hate yourself in about five seconds.” He shook his head and Kuroo remained silent letting his friend speak. “Do you really, honestly think I’d let some random drunk guy all over my boyfriend like that? Because first of all he isn’t random. And second of all he isn’t drunk.” Kuroo is even more confused now then he was when he walked into the office. He simply tilts his head questioningly to the side waiting for Bo to keep going. “He was roofied. Right here, right under my nose and I was almost too late to stop the man from taking him out of here. I almost let my friend get raped!” Bo looks like he is on the verge of tears himself as he says it. His friend? 

“Koutarou, it’s ok.” Kuroo wasted no time in comforting his friend. “You stopped it, you weren’t too late. Focus on the positive right now. Things could have been worse. You stepped in and you stopped it.” Bokuto shakes his head almost violently trying to rid himself of the negative thoughts. “Kou. Who is it? You said it was a friend but it wasn’t someone I recognized.” 

“It's Tsukishima.” Bokuto’s voice is such a low whisper that Kuroo can’t have possibly heard him right. 

“Who? I don’t think I heard you right Bo.” Gods don’t let him have heard him right. Please don’t let him have heard right. 

“It’s Tsukishima.” Bo says louder this time. Fcuk. No. No. Fuck FUCK. 

Kuroo doesn’t waste another second sitting out here when Tsuki - His Tsuki - is in the office drugged and scared, crying on Akaashi. He bolts up from the chair he was occupying and charges straight back to the office leaving Bokuto sitting at the bar. Bo was right. He did hate himself now. God he hated himself for thinking so lightly of a situation that could have ended up so bad. If he thought he was worried when he hung up the phone earlier, that was absolutely nothing compared to the pain in his chest now as he walks through the crowded bar. He makes it back to the office and throws open the door only to reveal Akaashi’s face in a deep scowl. 

“Shh. I finally got him calm.” His voice is quiet and almost serene which contrasts so deeply with the turmoil that is filling Kuroo. He quietly walks into the office and goes to push the door shut lightly but is stopped by the hand of Bokuto who enters and closes it softly behind him. “He passed out. I think he’s ok though. Do either of you have any idea where he lives?” Akaashi questions them both. Both men shake their heads no. “He doesn’t have keys or wallet on him. Bo, will you go check and see if Konoha has it behind the bar? I don’t even want to think about what could happen if that creep has his ID with his address on it.” Bo nods his head and leaves the office again. 

Kuroo steps closer to Akaashi and Tsuki and it takes a whole lot of willpower to keep himself from reaching out and running his hand down his back. So many old feelings were crawling back under his skin. Feelings that Kuroo thought had long since disappeared. Akaashi looked at him and seemed contemplative for a minute but ultimately said nothing. Kuroo just watched as Tsukishima’s body rose and fell breathing deeply. He could still remember his 3rd year of high school and the first time Nekoma had played against the new Karasuno. The time the tall blonde walked into his life full of sass and salt. Their training camp where Kuroo spent hours of time he should have been resting to teach the other middle blocker everything he knew. Hell he even went so far as to ask coach to come back the next summer to help with camp just to have a chance to see him again. He knew he was older than Tsuki and he had absolutely no business having such insanely deep feelings for him but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to be near him. 

Kuroo is ripped out of his own thoughts when Bokuto returns to the office and tells him that Konoha had all of Tsukishima's things, thankfully. “But the question remains, is it safe to just drop him off at home? I mean what if he gets sick and chokes on his own puke or something? Or what if that guy somehow knows where he leaves?” Bokuto questioned. All three of them stared at each other for a moment thinking. 

Finally Kuroo speaks up. “Why don’t we all go back to my place? I have the spare room that you two could sleep in and Tsuki can have my bed. There’s a couch in my room I can sleep on so if he wakes up sick or anything someone is there for him.” Akaashi and Bokuto exchanged glances and when Akaashi nodded there was a small part of Kuroo that surged with happiness. He got to be the one to keep him safe for the night. 

“Uh. Slight problem here though you guys.” Akaashi muttered quietly. Both Bokuto and Kuroo look at him questioningly. “Bo, we took the train to work this morning and I don’t think they’re going to be back up until morning. I am not saying I’m a wimp, but I don’t think I’m gonna be able to carry him 14 blocks.”

“We can grab a cab. I’ll even pay. I have a feeling we would get some strange looks on the street if we were carrying an unconscious man casually through downtown Tokyo.” Kuroo answered before anyone could offer anything else. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure Tsukishima was safe. 

Once the cab had been ordered Akaashi tried to stand up with Tsukishima still in his arms but he couldn’t keep his balance well. Not that Akaashi was short but just those few inches Tsuki had on him made it awkward to hold him. Finally Kuroo stepped in and took Tsukishima from Akaashi’s arms in a bridal carry. Kuroo tried very hard not to think too hard about that. Or Tsuki’s soft breaths on his neck. Or the small noises he kept making every time Kuroo took a step. They got to the cab out the back door of the bar after Bokuto had checked with Konoha and Washio one last time and Kuroo gave the cab driver his address. Bokuto was sitting up front and Akaashi and Kuroo had Tsukishima draped mostly over their laps while he continued to sleep. 

About halfway through the drive there was a series of loud honking from a car very close to the cab and Tsukishima’s body shivered as he startled awake in a pair of unfamiliar arms. His eyes were wide when he made eye contact with Kuroo. 

“Kuroo?” His voice was slow and still very slurred but thankfully he did not sound scared, only confused. 

“Yeah Skinny Jeans. It’s me. You’re going to be fine” Kuroo whispered in his ear. “I have you now. Everythings gonna be fine.” Tsuki nodded and his eyelids drooped again as he continued to whisper sweetly in his ear. “I got you baby. Don’t worry.”

“Mmm. Baby. Kuroo.” Tsuki mumbled almost incoherently as he drifted back to sleep. 

If Kuroo wasn’t so busy staring into Tsukishima’s face replaying his last words before falling asleep, he would have seen Akaashi staring at him intently the whole rest of the ride. 

They made it back to Kuroo’s apartment and he went to his room to carefully place Tsuki on his bed. He was still in -what Kuroo assumed were- work clothes and they didn't look terribly comfortable, but would changing his clothes be too weird? In the end Kuroo simply took off Tsukishima’s belt, shoes and he unbuttoned the shirt's cuffs and the first few buttons, hoping he would be comfortable enough to get some good sleep. All of Kuroo’s studying of his face showed many signs of bad habits. Kuroo wanted nothing more in that moment but to keep Tsukishima safe and with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my horrible spelling and grammar. I haven't edited this yet but I just wanted this out so bad. Its been rattling in my head for day. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and a quick Kudos or Comment honestly means so much. 
> 
> Stay golden.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!   
> Enjoy!

Tsukishima:

Warm morning light was streaming through a window and slowly pulling Tsuki into consciousness. For several long minutes he tried to fight it and will his body and mind back into the drowsy warmth of sleep but it just was not working. The first thing he noticed was the absolute pounding headache that was rattling his brain inside his skull and the churning and burning of his stomach. The second thing Tsuki became aware of was the foul taste in his mouth, as if he had been gargling sewer water. What he noticed next really should have been the first thing he noticed, the sun. His bedroom window faced west, so there was never light this direct coming to attack him into wakefulness in the mornings. 

Fuck. Where am I? 

Tsuki spent the next several minutes racking his brain for memories of last night. Any clue for who’s bedroom he has found himself in this time. He remembered the bar on his walk home. He remembered only having a few drinks. The guy. FUCK. The guy that was hitting on him, he definitely remembered him. But after that Tsuki has nothing. No memories. He mentally counts the drinks he can remember having but it should never have been enough to make him black out. Did we have sex? Tsuki takes mental stock of his body and is incredibly relieved to find that he isn’t sore in any way that would indicate he had hooked up with anyone. All this thinking was leading him to more questions and still no answers. 

With no hope of figuring out the answers in bed he sighs heavily and rolls over to his other side. The sudden movement causes his stomach to shift and he feels instant nausea roll through his gut. Bad idea. Tsuki sits up quickly. Worse idea. His hand immediately moves to cover his mouth while his eyes search frantically for a trash can or a bathroom. Thankfully off to his right there is an open door that clearly leads to a bathroom and without even a moment's hesitation, he rushes into the room. Slamming and locking the door with just enough time to make it to the toilet before his guts try to leave his body. The misery and humiliation that is throwing up in a strangers bathroom at god knows what time in the morning is overshadowed only by the misery he feels inside his body. 

Several very awful minutes later, convinced there could not possibly be anything left in his stomach, Tsuki moves to the sink to wash out his mouth and is extremely thankful there is a bottle of mouthwash on the counter. After rinsing his mouth and face he finally looks up to see himself staring back in the mirror and cringes internally. His reflection stares back at him, a disheveled mess. His hair is all over the place, there are bags under his eyes so purple he could probably pass for an extra in a zombie movie and he is still in the clothes he wore to work yesterday which are now wrinkled. 

“You have got to get your shit together.” Tsuki says to his reflection. There isn’t much he can do about the under eye circles but he at least tries to fix his hair into some semblance of normalcy and straightens his clothes to the best of his current abilities. 

Tsuki was wary of going back to the room, not knowing what or who he was going to find but there was no point in hiding in the bathroom. After deciding it was best to get things over with, Tsukishima took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. It was an average bedroom, warm and inviting. A king-size bed sat in the center of the main wall and was covered in a red duvet and a multitude of fluffy pillows. It looked every bit as comfortable and inviting as it had felt when he woke up this morning. His eyes continued to scan the room until his eyes landed on a sight that had his head spinning and his already empty stomach dropping. On the other side of the room was the absolute last person he ever could have imagined seeing again in his life. Kuroo Tetsurou. Sound asleep on a couch that was barely able to contain half of his body laid Kuroo Tetsurou. Tsuki starred for a moment, in awe, before he managed to pick his jaw up off the floor. It was even longer than that before he could form a single coherent thought and not just words bouncing around his head. 

“What the fuck have I done?” Tsuki whispered to himself under his breath. Unfortunately for Tsuki it seems that the low murmur was all it took to stir the sleeping man before him. He watched in horror as Kuroo shifted around a little on the too small couch before finally he groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes. Those haunting cat-like eyes found Tsukishima’s immediately and they starred in silence until finally Kuroo spoke up. 

“Um. Morning Tsukishima. Hope you slept ok?” His words were hesitant, yet loud enough for his grovely just-woke-up voice to stir something deep in Tsuki. He couldn’t form words yet so he simply nodded his head. “This is a little awkward, huh? I need coffee, you want some? Or some breakfast?” 

“Uh, yeah coffee sounds good.” Finally Tsuki had found his voice, albeit a bit shakily. He follows Kuroo out to a sparsely decorated living room and kitchen area and takes a seat in a stool at the kitchen island and watches Kuroo move fluidly around his kitchen to start the coffee maker. Once it starts he turns around to lean on the counter and look at Tsuki for a moment before speaking again. 

“I’m honestly surprised you’re up so early. Um.” Tsuki tries not to think of the way Kuroo rubs the back of his neck as endearing before he goes on. “What exactly do you remember from last night?” 

Before Tsukishima has a chance to say anything there is a loud crash coming from the other side of the apartment followed by two people talking and then a loud shouted “AKAASHIIIIIIIIII” Then two fmilair faces make their way to the main living area and Tsukishima is once again left with more questions than answers. 

“Bokuto? Akaashi?” Tsuki looks back to Kuroo as if to confirm that all of this is actually happening. “Um. I feel like I’m missing something important here…” Everyone looks around the room making eye contact and having silent conversations while Tsuki tries again, in vain, to remember what the hell happened and how he ended up in this apartment with three of his old volleyball senpai’s who he hasn’t seen in years. “Okay, I am gonna need someone to fill me in here and quick.” He tries to make his voice sound intimidating but the crack at the end of his sentence negates any heat that were behind his words. 

“Tsukishima, how much of last night do you remember?” It is Akaashi that finally breaks the tense silence in the apartment. His voice is even as ever and his gaze is serious which makes Tsuki slightly more nervous than he was. 

“Well.” Tsukishima begins timidly. “The trains were down so I had to take an alternate route home from work and I stopped in a bar I’d never been to before. I had a few drinks then some guy started hitting on me. I was not super into him but he just kept talking to me. We had a few drinks then I got up to go to the bathroom.” Tsuki tries yet again to remember anything past that but nothing comes to him. He closes his eyes and tries to replay last nights events. The men in the room are silent while they watch Tsuki struggle. Kuroo walks across the kitchen and gently sets a mug of fresh coffee in front of him when suddenly Tsukishima is hit by Kuroo’s scent. Like fresh spring soap with a small smell of lingering rain on a hot day. “YOU!” He shouts suddenly, looking at Kuroo. “You were there last night, weren’t you?” His face flushes suddenly and he tries to hide it behind the coffee mug. “I don’t know how I know that but I know I remember you being there Kuroo.”

“Well, you are right about that part at least. But I didn’t show up ‘till later. There’s still quite the gap in your memory.”

“What am I missing? Not that it isn’t nice to see all of you, but how the hell did I end up here? Where even is here?” Tsuki sighs in exasperation. It’s barely morning and it’s already been a long day. 

Both Kuroo and Bokuto look to Akaashi, signaling him to tell Tsukishima what happened. Sighing heavily Akaashi begins. “Listen, before we tell you I just want you to know that you’re safe, ok?” Tsukishima goes pale, having a bad feeling about where this story is about to go. “First off, the bar you found yourself in? That is our bar. Bokuto and I own it. We don’t really know any of the beginning part but I guess when you were coming back from the bathroom you stumbled and literally fell into our office. You hardly looked like yourself but the second I recognized you I could feel that something was wrong. We tried to call out to you but you had already made your way back to the bar. Bokuto went out to talk to our workers that night and Konoha swore you had only had a few drinks, so we tested the drink you had in front of you. Whoever was talking to you roofied you.” 

Tsukishima feels his stomach roll over for the third time that morning and the coffee in his mouth suddenly soured. Roofied?! The blood was quickly draining from his face and the room began to spin slightly but before he could actually fall off his stool there was a warm, solid body behind him holding him upright. He knew the only person that would have been close enough to catch him is Kuroo and for a reason Tsukishima couldn’t properly process now, his presence behind him made Tsukishima feel grounded. 

“You’re ok. We promise. Nothing happened. You’re safe, remember?” Kuroo’s deep voice was right behind him while strong hands gripped his shoulders. 

Bokuto finally spoke up when Tsuki’s face began to regain some color. “We are so sorry Tsukishima. It’s our bar and we take full responsibility. The second we realized what was wrong we got you out of the situation. We threw the man out and threatened police involvement, which you can still totally do, if that’s what you want. But we would never allow that to happen, please know that.” It was probably the most serious thing that had ever come out of Bokuto’s mouth and for some strange reason that made Tuski crack half a smile. 

“Thank you. Truly. I don’t know what would have happened if you guys hadn’t stepped in. I don’t remember a thing. But none of that really explains where we are or how we got here.” Tsukishima’s brain was struggling to process everything they were telling him. 

“Well once we had gotten you away from that vile piece of garbage, we brought you back to our office and made sure you were comfortable. Kuroo happened to call Bokuto at just the right moment and Kuroo got the four of us a cab and we brought you here. Not exactly like we know where you live and even if we did, we weren’t going to leave you alone. What if you got sick or had some kind of reaction to the drug. If we had just left you at home by yourself, we wouldn’t be able to live with ourselves if something happened to you.” Akaashi was using his most gentle and calm voice but it did nothing to make Tsukishima feel any better. 

Tsukishima stood up suddenly and was grateful that Kuroo still had his hands settled on Tsukishima’s shoulder because the floor tried to drop him the second he was upright. 

“I just uh…” he looked around the room rather hopelessly. Seeing the pity on the men’s faces sent him into a near panic. “I j-just need a s-second.” He hated when he stuttered but set off quickly to retreat to the only place here that he felt safe and that was back to Kuroo’s bedroom. The room continued to spin and he could hear the others shouting after him but Tsukishima needed to be alone for the breakdown that was about to happen. He walked back into Kuroo’s room, closing the door softly behind him before he threw himself back into the bed where his day had started and began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long its taken me to get this update out. Honestly the last month and a half have been a mess but here is this. Hopefully updates won't be as spread out anymore, but I don't honestly make any promises. 
> 
> Not beta read at all and as always I apologize for any bad spelling or grammar. 
> 
> Also as always, your comments and kudos mean the world to me. 
> 
> Till next time!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with another chapter!

Akaashi POV

Bokuto, Kruoo, and Akaashi all starred at the now closed bedroom door. They could all hear the weeping coming from the other side, but all chose to ignore it. The man behind that door was dealing with something Akaashi would never wish on even his worst enemy. Bo had been out front dealing with that horrible man while Akaashi had been in the office with Tsukishima last night, Bo was not there to see the tear splotched face or hear the almost incoherent mutterings. The things that were whispered to him by the younger male would go to Akaashi’s grave with him. The self hatred and shame in the words mumbled and cried on Akaashi’s shoulder would never be heard by the ears of another person, ever. He had too much respect for Tsukishima for the things he said in a weak moment to be repeated, but he would also do everything in his power to make sure the things that were said were never felt again. 

“Should we leave him alone for a while? Or should someone go talk to him? I don’t know which is better in this situation.” Kuroo spoke in a hushed tone but Akaashi could see the pain on his friends face. It caught him off guard, just like the look that Kuroo was giving Tsukishima in the cab the night before. Akaashi had a feeling that there was more to the man than anyone gave him credit for. Kuroo was loud and abrasive but he was also incredibly intuitive, sensitive, and loyal to a fault. 

“I think we should leave him be for a little bit. It couldn't have been easy to hear all of that. Even if he is safe, even though nothing bad happened, it still has to be terrifying to wonder what could have happened. Let’s give him some space.” Akaashi still spoke softly, trying to keep the other men in the room calm and make sure everyone was on the same page. The trio all agreed and moved into the kitchen.

A short time later they heard the door open again and a red faced Tsukishima slowly approached the kitchen island where the others were all sitting with coffee mugs in front of them. 

“Do… uh… Do any of you have my phone?” His voice was scratchy and his eyes never once moved from the wood floor beneath his feet. 

“Yeah! It’s over here on my spare charger.” Kuroo had jumped up from the island so quickly he nearly toppled over the chair he had been in just seconds before. He grabbed the cell phone off the counter and handed it to Tsukishima. 

“T-thanks.” Tsukishima looked around the space as if finally looking at everything for the first time. He spotted the small door that led to the outside deck and immediately moved toward it. “I’m going to just make a quick phone call and then I’ll get out of your way.” He was out the back door before any of the other men had time to protest. 

“We can’t just let him leave like this, he’s a mess. What are we going to do?” There was a kind of panic that laced Kuroo’s voice as he spoke and it once again caught Akaashi off guard. 

“It isn’t like we can hold him hostage. He’s a grown man.” Bokuto was not usually the voice of reason in any situation but Akaashi had to admit he was right. Tsukishima was obviously capable of making his own decisions. 

“But he just went through something traumatic, I don’t think he should be alone right now.” Kuroo countered.

“That isn’t your decision to make, bro! It’s Tsuki’s!” 

Something else entirely was going on in Kuroo’s head and Akaashi had a feeling he knew what it was. 

“Kou, why don’t you go outside and check on Tsukishima? He is probably off the phone, you don’t have to talk but I bet he would feel better just having someone close.”

Kuroo was quick to jump in to interrupt Bokuto saying he would. “I can go check on him!” Akaashi just shook his head at Kuroo. 

“No, I need to talk to you.” Akaashi nodded towards Bokuto and then towards the door to the paito and Bo nodded back before slipping out the door himself. “I’m pretty sure I already know the answer to this question but I’m gonna ask it anyway. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Are you kidding me?! You really think he should be alone right now? After everything that happened?” It was clear that Kuroo was trying hard to keep his tone even and not to shout. 

“That isn’t your decision to make Kuroo, and besides that isn’t what I asked. What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Akaashi. I’m looking out for an old friend who just had probably the worst night of his life. I want to make sure he is sane and healthy before sending him out into the world again.”

“I have eyes Kuroo! I saw the way you looked at him last night.The way you were talking to him in the cab. I could see the panic on your face when he said he was leaving. Just be honest with yourself!”

The shock of Akaashi’s words hit Kuroo square in the jaw as hard as any fist could have. His eyes became shifty and he fidgeted on the spot. He shook his head as if to clear it. “You have no idea what you’re saying Akaashi. You don’t have a clue how I feel! I’m j-”

“You’re a shit liar Kuroo. Lie to yourself all you want, but you can’t lie to me. We’ve known each other for too long for you to hide anything from me.” 

The argument between the old friends was cut short by the sound of the patio door squeaking open and Bokuto and Tsukishima reentered the space. The tension in the room was thick and uncomfortable but for once Akaashi had no clue how to dissipate it. 

“Everything ok in here?” Bokuto’s voice was a little sharp and a lot confused. Tsukishima simply looked back and forth observing the tense body language between the two dark haired men. 

“Everything is fine. Bo we should get going, the electrician is supposed to meet us at the bar in an hour and we need to go home and change. Tsukishima you’re more than willing to walk with us to the station if you’d like.” He shot a glare at Kuroo as if daring the man to challenge him. 

“Oh. Um, thanks for the offer. Hinata and Yamaguchi are actually on their way to pick me up though.” Tsukishima shifted uncomfortably on the spot. “I want to thank you. All three of you. I am so sorry if I was a bother to you and I sincerely appreciate you taking care of me. I think there are a lot of things that I need to sort out but you all had my back when I needed you, even though we haven’t seen each other in so long. I’m just - I will never be able to repay you for your kindness. Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank us. We are just happy that things worked out for the best. Stop by the bar any time, I think we owe you a few drinks anyway. And stay in touch, ok?” The blonde nodded and Akaashi smiled. “Come on Bo. We should get going.” 

The tension had dissipated slightly and Bokuto bounded over to the blonde and wrapped him in a tight hug that was probably borderline painful. “Don’t be a stranger Tsuki-poo! Kuroo, see you on Wednesday?” Kuroo nodded and hugged his friend back before Bokuto returned to Akaashi’s side and laced their fingers together. 

Just before they left Akaashi looked over his shoulder and into Kuroo’s eyes. “Think really hard about what I said, yeah?” Kuroo nodded and Akaashi and Bokuto walked out the front door together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think I hate this chapter? But in the grand scheme of things it was necessary to make the plot move where I want it to. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and I'm sorry it has taken me to long to post this chapter. Please enjoy!

Tsukishima:

The door shut quietly behind Akaashi and Bokuto and it plunged Tsukishima and Kuroo into an awkward silence. He checks his phone once again and tries with all of his might to avoid making eye contact with the man. His presence around his is palpable though and eventually Kuroo breaks the silence.

“You really don’t have to leave just yet, if you aren’t ready or if you need some more time to process then you’re welcome to stay a while…” There is a vulnerability in his voice that Tsuki had never heard from him. Then again it had been several years since the pair had spoken.

“Thank you. Really. I appreciate it but Yams and Hinata were pretty worried when they didn’t hear from me last night so I think I need to make sure they know I’m safe too. I’m truly sorry to have been such a burden.” He looks at his feet once again and sighs deeply. “This is not how I ever imagined running into you guys again. I guess I’m pretty lucky it happened to be their bar I found myself in last night.”

“Tsukishima, you were in no way a burden. Not to me or Bo or Kashi. Please don’t think for a second that you were.” Kuroo starts to reach out to place his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder but at the last second drops his arm back by his side with a small huff. 

The silence returns again for several long moments before Tsukishima feels the vibration in his pocket of a text message. He pulls out the phone to see a text from Yamaguchi that he and Hinata were five minutes away. Pocketing his phone once again he looks up to see Kuroo staring at him intently. It should probably make him feel anxious but for some reason with Kuroo he has always felt at ease even in the most uncomfortable situations. 

“They’re almost here. Do you guys have my keys and wallet by chance? Or did they get lost in the chaos?” 

“Oh, yeah I have them over where your phone was. We wouldn’t have let anything important get lost, don’t worry.” Kuroo walked to the kitchen to gather the rest of Tsukishima’s things, returning with both his keys and wallet. “At least I hope that's all you had. Don’t want to make myself a liar.” Kuroo chuckled trying to lighten the mood slightly. 

“Yeah that was it. Thank you again.” There was something niggling in the back of his mind but he wasn’t sure if he should bring it up. But he also knew it would drive him crazy with worry if he didn’t say anything. “Hey, uh… Are you and Akaashi ok? Things seemed a little tense once Bokuto and I came back inside. I hope I didn’t cause you two to argue. I’m really not worth arguing with your best friend, seriously. Sorry. I’m rambling. I guess I just wanted to make sure you and Akaashi weren’t fighting because of something I did…” He finally finished his incoherent thought and once again refused to look at Kuroo.

“No! No Tsuki.” Kuroo moved quickly from where he was standing to be right in front of him. A finger under his chin moved his face to force him to look at Kuroo. “Tsukishima no. That was absolutely not anything you did. Akaashi was being a little… Well it wasn’t about you, seriously. Akaashi and I will be fine.”

“I believe you. Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry into your personal stuff. I guess I just feel a little off. Thanks Kuroo.” His phone went off in his pocket once again and he assumed it was Yams letting him know they were there. “I have to go though. But thank you Kuroo. For everything. Seriously.” He realized in that moment how close the two were standing and Tsukishima could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks without his permission. He turned his head quickly and walked toward the door to put on his shoes that were neatly sat by the others. “I guess I’ll see you around?” He looked up toward Kuroo one last time and smiled as he reached for the door. 

“Tsuki, wait!” In the blink of an eye there was a hand on his shoulder before he could escape through the front door and once again he and Kuroo were only inches from one another. “Uh. Shit. Um. Tsuki, can I take you out?”

“What?” Tsukishima stood frozen in the doorway as he stared at the man in front of him dumbfounded. “What did you say?”

“Shit. I’m so screwing this up.” Kuroo dropped his hand from the younger boys shoulder and stepped back a step before making eye contact with him. “Could I maybe take you on a date Tsukishima?” 

“I. Kuroo I don’t really know what to say. Its been a weird 24 hours and I, um.” Shit, was he serious? Tsukishima’s brain couldn’t catch up to the conversation.

“Oh god. Tsuki of course. God I’m such an ass for even asking. You’re probably still reeling from yesterday. Fuck. I’m sorry. Just. Shit. Just forget I said anything, yeah?” Tsukishima could see the pain that Kuroo was trying to hide behind his eyes while apologizing. In that moment he could also feel the phone in his pocket vibrating constantly signaling an incoming call but he ignored it as he looked at the older man in front of him. 

“No. Kuroo, no. Please don’t apologize. It isn’t that I just. It's been a weird few months really and I just. Um. Can I get back to you about that?” 

“Oh. Yeah, Tsuki. Anything you need. It was probably an invasion of privacy but I may have added my number to your phone last night. So its uh. You have my number if you ever want to use it. I’m glad you’re safe Tsuki. Don’t be a stranger, ok? Even if you don’t want anything but a friend. I’m here if you need me.” 

“I appreciate it Kuroo. Thank you again. Tell Akaashi and Bokuto I said thank you as well. I’ll see you around.” With one final look at Kuroo, Tsukishima stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind him. He tried like hell to get that last look Kuroo gave him to save itself in his mind. Thelook was a combination of fear, hope and something Tsuki couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Finally he pulled this incessantly buzzing phone out of his pocket and answers the call. “I’m on my way down. Chill out.” He hangs up the phone and heads to the entrance of what is actually a very nice apartment complex and slips into Hinata’s waiting car. 

The car ride back to Tsukishima’s apartment is nothing but an annoying series of questions that he really didn’t want to answer, and Hinata and Yamaguchi complaining to him about how worried they had been. He felt bad for worrying them but he was also annoyed because they were absolutely not his parents and Tsukishima was an adult who did not need babysitters in the form of his disgustingly cute best friends. 

Once the trio had made it to Tsuki’s apartment the couple had invited themselves in. Tsukishima would never admit it out loud but he was honestly relieved he wasn’t going to be alone just yet. He knew once he was alone, all of his emotions and thoughts from the past 24 hours would catch up to him and he wasn’t prepared for that mountain of bull shit quite yet. He made them all some tea and they sat around the living room in silence for a few minutes before Hinata finally spoke up. 

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about everything that happened, you gave us the basics bu -” 

“What Hinata is trying to say is that we were worried about you. We understand if you aren’t ready to talk yet but we’re here and ready to listen when you are.” Yamaguchi shot his boyfriend a harsh look for approaching the subject with so little tact. 

“Guys really. I’m fine. I already told you that some guy tried to get me to go home with him but someone stepped in and kept me safe. I really don’t -”

“Tsukishima we don’t even know where you stayed or who’s place we picked you up from. And this isn’t even the first time this has happened. Hell this isn’t even the first time this MONTH that this has happened.” Hinata’s face was red and Tsuki could tell he was visibly holding back his anger. 

“You aren’t my mom nor my keeper. I don’t need a babysitter and I don’t need you breathing down my neck for every person I sleep with. It doesn’t concern you, Shrimp!” 

“Both of you calm down.” Yamaguchi did not often raise his voice, so the fact that he just yelled had both other men shutting up immediately and looking toward him. “Hinata shut up. I know how you feel but you don’t need to attack him. Tsuki we aren’t trying to mother you but we wouldn’t be your friends if we didn’t worry about you.” Both men had the sense to at least look apologetic. “Tsuki I do think you owe us the full story because I know you and I know when there is more going on in your head. But I understand. WE understand if you aren't ready to talk about it yet. But we will be here when you are. Right?!” Yamaguchi shot another dirty look at his boyfriend and Hinata nodded his head yes. 

“Yeah Tsuki. We are here for you. I’m sorry if I got mad. We’re just worried, you know?” Hinata sighed. “I’m sorry Tsuki.” 

“It’s fine, stupid. Just. I’m gonna go take a shower. You guys order some pizza or something and we will talk when I’m full and clean. Deal?” The other two nodded at Tsukishima and he headed toward his bedroom. 

His bathroom was steaming up quickly, and Tsukishima could swear if he smelled his clothes he could still smell the sheets from Kuroo’s bed lingering on his clothes but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside as he stripped and stepped into the scalding water of the shower. He quickly washed himself before stepping back into his room. He headed toward his closet while drying off and slipped into a pair of boxers before a buzzing on his bed caught his attention. He walked toward the bed and picked up his discarded phone. 

1 new message  
Tsukishima, hey its Akaashi. I may have stolen your number last night. I’m sorry about that but I just wanted to make sure I had a way to check in with you. I hope you’re doing ok. Let me know if you need anything. 

Guess everyone was in my phone last night. He thinks to himself. He goes back to his closet to finish dressing while he contemplates whether or how to respond to Akaashi’s message. He throws on a pair of joggers and a clean t-shirt before swiping his phone off the bed and heading back toward the living room and his friends hushed voices. 

“I know we're worried but we can't push him. He is going through a lot right now. We just need to be there for him. He will explain everything to us when he’s ready.” Yamaguchi’s voice was barely a whisper and obviously they didn’t know Tsuki could hear them. 

“‘Dashi he is hurting himself, I don’t even think he understands how much he’s hurting himself. And us. He doesn’t see what he’s doing to himself. He could really get himself into trouble if he keeps this up.” Hinata had no idea how to whisper and it made Tsukishima roll his eyes. He loudly walks into the livingroom and looked directly at his best friends.

“Food coming? I’m starving.” He walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a water bottle from the fridge and downed it entirely in one long gulp. He could feel the dehydration worse now that he had taken a hot shower. He refilled the bottle from the tap and grabbed two aspirins from the cabinet before downing that too. Now that the adrenaline from the morning had dissipated his hangover was returning to him full force. 

“Yeah, pizza should be here any minute. You feeling ok Tsuki?” Yamaguchi was coming into the kitchen and getting himself and Hinata a drink from the fridge as well. 

“Cool. We can talk after we eat, you don’t need to do it whispered in my living room.” With that remark Tsuki turned and walked back to the living room to turn on the tv, leaving Yamaguchi with his jaw on the floor in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise never to abandon any of my fics. Sometimes it just takes me a while to get to the next chapter. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have most of this written already so I should be able to get it all out pretty quick. It's not too long. Should I be working on my four other incomplete fics? Probably. But have this anyway. 
> 
> I have no beta reader and I edit myself so I apologize for any mistakes I missed. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always make me super warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks for reading.


End file.
